


a friend in need

by sear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comforting Yuri Plisetsky, Gen, The bathroom scene, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, well he tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sear/pseuds/sear
Summary: Yuri tries to be kind.It goes... well, the jury is still out on that one.





	a friend in need

Someone was crying. Yuri recognised that voice. In fact, this whole situation felt familiar, tugging at him with deja vu.

Wait, where was he even? He’d gone to sleep in his apartment in St. Petersburg, and now he was… where…?

His body felt heavy with post-competition fatigue, well-known after all these years. His feet ached with blisters and from too much time in skates – not that there really was such a thing. His knees didn’t ache. Strange.

All this he took in in an instant, then other impressions filtered in. Tile, harsh bathroom lights, Russian voices from the hallway. The stalls in front of him were vivid red. He spun around and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his old Team Russia jacket, now long outgrown, and his hair was short. _He_ _himself_ was short again, damn it!

Sochi 2015. Maybe? Or a really vivid hallucination.

All that meant that the person crying was Japanese Yuuri. The last time around Katsudon had had a really terrible run of it. His dog had died, he’d disappointed his own and his country’s expectations in him and embarrassed himself on international TV, Yuri himself had terrified him and then his long-time idol had utterly failed to recognise him. Rough.

Yuri couldn’t do anything about most of those things. Katsudon was already crying over his loss and his dog, and the Idiot would be an idiot no matter what Yuri did. But… But he didn’t have to entirely repeat history.

Then- what? Did he just leave, and spare Katsudon the confrontation? Did he knock on the stall door? Katsudon didn’t know him yet. A stranger, just barging in and putting his nose in private business…?

Yuri paced.

Aargh, all this dilly-dallying was for wusses! He was the Ice Tiger of Russia! _He’d just-_

Yuri spun on his heel-

_\- say a couple of comforting words-_

squared his shoulders-

_\- tell Katsudon to cheer up and-_

and took a step towards the stall-

_\- then -_

The stall door flew inwards and hit the wall with a BANG!

… _. leave..?_

What just happened?

“Sumimasen,” Yuuri said with a waver in his voice.

Great, Yuri, a real bang up job. A+, way not to scare the timid, crying man he was trying to get to feel better!

“Oy! I’m competing in the senior division next year. Don’t you dare resign before I get to crush you into the ice myself, Katsudon! You’re too good to fold like that. And don’t take anything the Idiot does or says personally, he’s just an idiot and you deserve better! Cheer up!” with that Yuri turned and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a very bewildered (and shocked, don’t forget shocked) man behind.

**Author's Note:**

> “Ok, so that didn’t exactly go to plan, but fair enough, the wuss can just deal…” - quote, probably Yuri Plisetsky


End file.
